


Evolution

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After THAT kiss, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, The Morning After The Night Before, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Yuri's feelings have finally reached Victor





	1. Chapter 1

**  
Having Victor by his side still felt like a dream. Every night he was too afraid to sleep for fear of waking up and finding it all a dream.

It may have been months since Victor arrived but everyday he still managed to take Yuri's breath away.

When Victor had kissed him he'd thought it all part of the charade. When he'd first started skating his short Victor had told him to seduce him with thoughts of Pork Bowls and women. From the start Yuri hadn't been able to, his mind too full of Victor. So instead he'd played the seductress, his moves for feminine to match the feelings he was developing for Victor. Feelings he hadn't even know for sure were reaching him until that kiss.

Even that night he'd been too thrilled and scared by it to know how to respond. He was beyond tired and running on fumes but he couldn't close his eyes for fear of waking up to a reality where it hadn't happened.

*  
Victor had had to half carry him back to his hotel room, even though it had been a short taxi ride his body had finally given into its need to recharge. Sitting in the back of the taxi he wondered if Victor had noticed the smile that refused to leave his lips.

Victor was exceedingly gentle that night. He helped Yuri slowly undress, there was nothing sexual about it, merely a sweet gentleness. Yuri had fallen asleep within seconds.

Victor on the other hand hadn't. He'd smiled to himself, watching his student finally give into sleep. He had seen past Yuri's lies about sleeping and napping and had no idea how he'd been able to pull off such a beautiful performance.

He was almost torn. He wanted to stay the night with Yuri, he wanted to wake up with him in the morning an watch the way the suns gentle rays would illuminate his face.

Victor had played the lover many times before but it had never felt like this. Yuri was simple and pure, something not rarely seen in this world. He could also be like a wild fire, scorching everything that threatened him. The boy held a strength that Victor was dying to show the world.

He allowed himself one indulgence, a simple kiss of Yuri's parted lips. It was light, like the one they had shared earlier. Yuri smiled in his sleep and Victor could only shake his head.

Katsuki Yuri, you have no idea what you do to me.

*  
Waking up the next morning Yuri couldn't help but feel disappointed. He'd known Victor wouldn't be next to him when he awoke but part of him had still hoped.

He'd slept late, his body probably needed it. To compete on such little sleep had probably been foolish but he wasn't ashamed of his performance.

Quietly he passed across the carpet and started to prepare for the day ahead.

*  
Victor was waiting for him when he returned and Yuri's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly he didn't know what to do or say. The man he'd adored for so long had finally kissed him. 

They ate breakfast together, Yuri didn't know what to say and Victors words kept washing over him. He was so focused on the way Victor ate to really concentrate. Never in his life had he found someone eating so arousing and stimulating. He felt himself start to blush and prayed Victor wouldn't bring it up.

Even though Yuri was feeling refreshed Victor still insisted that he should rest today. He hadn't listened to Yuri's protests at all.

So Yuri found himself obliging Victor whims and back in bed, but what he hadn't counted on was Victor climbing in next to him.

Yuri slid down trying to hide himself in the soft cotton sheets. Victor seemed to take this as an invitation and spooned up against him. The way Yuri's heart was pounding he was sure Victor would hear it.

He felt Victors fingers slide down his throats and up then up to his chin, gently encouraging Yuri to turn his head.

A gentle kiss fell upon Yuri's lips and Yuri couldn't stop the small moan of delight that fell from them. As Victor pulled back Yuri rolled to face him, this time reaching his own fingers out to gently push back Victors fringe.

Before he lost his nerves he pushed a gentle kiss onto Victors lips. It was a small simple beginners kiss but Victor still smiled and to Yuri that's all that mattered. 

As Victor deepened the kiss Yuri opened his lips to allow him entry. For the first time in his life Yuri didn't regret the fact he had no dating history. Here he was with the man he'd never thought he'd have, in a world of just the two of them. If everything in his life hadn't happened the way it had then there was no telling where he might have ended up.

Nervously he slid his fingers under the shirt Victor was wearing, Yuri wasn't sure what he was doing but he did know he wanted to touch more of Victors perfect skin. When he felt Victor pulled back he panicked for a moment and then he'd realised Victor had pulled back to remove his own shirt and allow Yuri further access.

While it was true Yuri had seen Victor naked it had never been in this way before. It was like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. With a few gentle tugs from Victor Yuri took the hint and pulled off his own shirt. He became nervous, while it was true he'd lost a lot of weight and toned down he'd always been overly sensitive about his appearance. He couldn't help but bite his lip.

Victor seemed to notice his fears and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest. The places where their skin was touching was like a fire. Yuri wondered if everyone was this warm or was it just Victor.

There was no rush. Some kisses were gentle and others seemed to show the desire starting to flare inside.

Yuri felt Victors hand slide across his side and down to his hip. He knew what Victor wanted, but he hadn't expected him to stop, it was as if Victor's eyes were asking him. He nodded.

As Victor's hand slid down further Yuri's skin prickled. He couldn't help but shiver knowing what was to come. Shyly he tried to mirror the moves Victor was making.

He knew his moves were clumsy and awkward in comparison, but having Victor touch him drove him crazy and his brain power seemed to be draining away.  
He could feel himself starting to get closer to that sweet release. His toes had already started to curl and his breathes now fell in short pants from his kiss swollen lips.

Victor pulled his hand away and Yuri groaned from the loss. Victor moved his face back closer and Yuri had been prepared for another kiss, instead Victors lips stopped just short, whispering  
"Yuri... I want to be connected with you..."

It took Yuri a moment to realise the weight of Victor's words and his already flushed face turned yet another shade redder. Closing the gap Yuri kissed Victor as hard as he dared, nodding despite his fears.

He allowed himself to be rolled into his back and had to fight the panic that was rapidly replacing the desire Victor had worked so hard to light inside.

He couldn't help but cover his face as Victor moved the sheets back and gently spread his legs. Everything he was was now laid out for Victor to see. 

Gently Victor began to lick and his his thighs. Yuri had to fight the urge to close his legs. He wanted Victor that much he knew, but being so intimate was a scary prospect. Laying there he tried to push all the fears from his mind and let Victor engulf his senses. Gradually his panic lessened and he felt his body responding to Victor's loving touches.

He felt something nudge against his twitching opening and sucked in a deep breath. Victor smiled before making a soothing sound and Yuri forced himself to yet again relax.

Closing his eyes Yuri tried to ignore the oddness of the sensation as Victor gently started to open him. Initially discomfort began to face and Yuri began to instead feel impatient. Slowly Victor pulled out before inserting two fingers this time.

When Victor rubbed against his prostate it had taken Yuri a long moment to realise what had happened, which was soon replaced with ohh god. He couldn't control the moans falling from his lips even if he had wanted to.

The feeling of 3 fingers had caused pain to flare but Yuri found he quiet liked it. He knew Victor was being gentle and his heart melted a little more.

It seemed to take forever and yet be over in an instant. He hadn't meant to groan so loud when Victor had withdrawn his fingers.

He felt the bed dip and opened his eyes to find himself staring into Victors, there were no words to describe the depth or beauty he saw in them.   
"Are you sure..."  
Yuri stared into Victors eyes, he could see the worry and the desire. Again he nodded his consent.  
Kissing his lips Victor moved back and once again Yuri closed his eyes, waiting on the burning sensation.

He felt Victor nudge against him, the precum felt cold and he shivered. 

As Victor pushed in Yuri wanted so cry out, only his voice never quiet made it, instead he threw his head back in a silent scream. Half pain and half pleasure.

Victor waited for him to adjust before sliding the rest of the way in.

Never in his life had Yuri felt this connected with someone. Never had he felt so wanted.

Victor began to move, slowly and gently. It wasn't until he hit Yuri's sweet spot did that change. 

As moans started to fill the air Yuri reached out blimey for Victors hand. Victor reached out taking it and intertwined their fingers.

Even though it made the angle awkward Victor still managed to guide his lips to Yuri's neck where he started to slowly kiss and and nip.

Yuri felt his mind going blank. All the sensations he was feeling was just to much. Sliding his free hand between them he started to jerk himself off in time with Victors rhythm. He was so close but Victor let go of his hand and his heart stopped for a second.

Leaning back Victor readjusted the deepness of his thrusts and pulled Yuri's hand away from himself, Yuri bit his lip. He wanted to enjoy the delicious sensations but he also feared he'd done something wrong.

Victor took over, his pace increasing to match the pace he'd built while thrusting into Yuri. 

Yuri came hard, so hard he passed out of a second. When his eyes did open again he could feel the jerky movements as Victors own orgasm occurred.

Waiting a moment Victor slid out of him and collapsed by his side. His chest was heaving and his face flushed. Even so between pants he still kissed against Yuri's shoulder.

"I... know... this is... probably... in the wrong... order... but Yuri... I... think... I'm ... in love... with you..."  
Victor rolled onto his back. A dopey grin played upon his lips. His hand reached down searching out Yuri's, finding it he squeezed it tight...


	2. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in episode 8

**  
Ever since that night things had slowly started to change. Yuri and Victor had finally moved past that first step.

The change in Victor hadn't been as obvious as the change in Yuri, while he still carried himself the same Victor could also see the subtle changes others couldn't.

There was something in the way he talked now that gave Victor hope for Yuri's future. He was beginning to see that even though Yuri still wanted him by his side, he was also making conscious and clear decisions and seemed to be finally moving towards his own goals. 

Sometimes he would catch Yuri just watching him, not even truly aware he was and Victor fell more in love each time.

There was also something in the way Yuri moved on the ice. Victor may have been initially attracted by the way it looked like Yuri's body was creating the music but now it was like the whole symphony had come to life.

Every time Yuri laced his skates Victor found himself wondering just what Yuri would do next. The excitement thrilled him in a way he didn't know possible.

Landing in Russia he'd expected Yuri to be a bundle of nerves. The prospect of Yurio would have once proven a hard pill for Yuri to swallow, but instead he lover was relaxed and confident. 

After pausing to talk to the reporters at the hotel and running into Yurio, Victor had expected to find Yuri curled up in bed. Instead he'd found him practicing. He knew Yuri would usually through himself into practice whenever he felt the world was getting to much but tonight felt different, Yuri was actually smiling like he had no worries.

He hadn't notice Victor at first, his concentration focused on pathing out the steps he knew, finally when he had noticed Victor he elongated his moves. He knew the effect it would have and it wasn't long before Victor had scooped him up and deposited him,albeit a little  
Ungratefully, upon the bed.

Both of them knew Victor wouldn't be spending the night but it mattered to neither of them.

Yuri's sexual confidence had grown too. He no longer blushed from embarrassment as he stripped for Victor, instead he would take his time almost like he was making a show of it. Victor loved every moment. He loved every inch of Yuri's skin and had committed it to memory.

But what he loved was most of all way the open honesty Yuri showed in these moments.

Yuri had been hesitant at first to response to Victors declarations but now that passed. Instead he would confidently tell Victor even when they weren't alone.

When Yuri had grabbed Victors tie and reminded him the performance had already begun his heart skipped a beat. The small act of jealousy only made Victor fall harder.

As Yuri skated and showed Russia his love Victor had burned with jealousy. He wanted to steal Yuri from the ice. To take Yuri's love for himself. He knew it was wrong as a coach but to him he was completely blind, his eyes only saw Yuri.

When Yurio had appeared he hadn't known what to say but then he realised at the same time as Yuri, together they would see Yurio's unconditional love. For both of them it was a chance to see how far Yurio had taken his interpretation.

Receiving Yuri's scores, Victor couldn't help but kiss Yuri's skate. He was beyond proud and wanted the world to know.

He was even more proud the next moment when Yuri had cheered in Yurio. It wasn't that long ago that Yuri would have shown an external indifference.

All he could think as he watched Yurio skate was how he wanted to now see Yuri's interpretation. 

That night when Yuri had told him to go to Makkachin he understood something else. He knew that Yuri loved the precious poodle almost as much as him. But he'd also been torn. Sometimes he couldn't help but forget that Yuri had made it to the Grand Prix before, without him by his side. He didn't want to leave Yuri to skate and share his love without him, but he also didn't want to not be there for Makkachin.

When Yuri had told him to leave all these thoughts had swirled through his mind. But then he had stopped and reevaluated the situation. Yuri was no longer the person he had been when they had met. He was stronger now. The fact he told him to go showed as much. He also knew that Yuri still bitterly regretted not being there when Vicchan had died and wanted to spare him the same pain.

He'd been at a loss until he'd seen Yakov. There was no one else in the world he'd trust Yuri with. And even if he wasn't by Yuri's side it was a relief to know he wouldn't be alone.


End file.
